Aka Ramu
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Zoro y Robin ya están más que preparados para la batalla contra Z y sus nakama, ¿o es otro rival el que tienen en mente? Solamente hay que dar un paso adelante o, más bien, un salto... un salto de fe en el otro.


**Aka Ramu**

Los mugiwara se estaban preparando para la inminente batalla y lo estaban haciendo vistiendo los nuevos ropajes expresamente elegidos para la ocasión. En esta ocasión sí que se veían como unos verdaderos kaizoku aunque, como siempre, había unos que destacaban más que otros para bien o para… mucho mejor.

Fue un sonido que con el paso del tiempo se hacía más y más habitual el poder escucharlo, y un gozo el que pudiera hacerse pues la risa de Nico Robin sí que resultaba ser un takara para atesorar, como no podía ser de otra forma.

―¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó Zoro volviéndose mientras afianzaba su bandana en el brazo dando un fuerte tirón con los dientes. Gesto que le impidió el poder fijarse en la intensa mirada que le dedicaron aquellos ojos castaños a tan inocente, y mordiente, acto por su parte.

―Es un conjunto _interesante_ el que has elegido para la batalla― por mucho que pudiera parecer un comentario de lo más inocente siempre quedaba un rastro en su tono de voz que te aseguraba que habían muchas más capas de profundidad que atravesar para comprender lo que le estaba queriendo decir.

Zoro enarcó su ceja derecha no entendiendo lo interesante de su ropa.

―Salvo por el abrigo es prácticamente mi ropa habitual.

Eso pareció hacer aún más gracia a Robin.

―Así es― ¿y si estaba de acuerdo qué era lo que rondaba por su cabeza para divertirla tanto?―. Cualquiera que te viera, y conociese tus ropas habituales, podría pensar, siendo una conclusión de lo más aceptable, que hiciste mal la colada y se te destiñó la ropa.

Su ropa consistía en un abrigo largo abierto de color verde oscuro y a la cintura lleva una banda roja donde sujeta sus katana. Tanto el pantalón, como las botas, son de color negro. ¿Y ahora mismo? Pues lleva un abrigo largo del mismo estilo pero de color rojo oscuro y la banda a su cintura ahora es de color verde, a juego con su haramaki, mientras que sigue llevando el mismo pantalón y botas. Lo único que variaba era el abrigo pirata rojo que llevaba por encima.

―Sí, claro― replicó secamente pues, ¿para qué cambiar lo que no está roto?― por lo menos yo ya estoy vestido así que deberías apurarte.

Esto se ganó una mirada confusa por parte de Robin que bajó la vista para echarse un vistazo y luego alzarla para volver a mirar para Zoro. Con su característica seriedad, y parquedad de palabras, Robin le respondió.

―También lo estoy.

Ahora fue Zoro quien se encontró algo confuso ante la revelación por parte de Robin puesto que, a pesar de haberla visto con una buena cantidad de diferentes modelos, ¿cómo este? Ninguno.

Una floreada de cuello alta abierta, principalmente porque no tiene con qué cerrarse, que prácticamente deja por completo al descubierto un sujetador de encaje rosa. Un culotte rojo de cintura baja y unas largas medias de color rosa oscura delineada con varias líneas negras para resaltar las piernas. Unas botas rojas de tacón y que alcanzaban hasta sus gemelos. A la espalda llevaba un rifle y colgando de sus caderas, más que de su cintura, llevaba una espada, que no katana, envainada.

―Pues si en mi caso pueden pensar que mi ropa se destiñó en el tuyo solamente pensarán que en dónde podrá estar tu ropa.

Esto, además de hacerle una vez más gracia a Robin, la hizo mirarse nuevamente para acabar asintiendo y dándole la razón a su nakama.

―Oh, es cierto. Tienes toda la razón, Zoro― pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo al respecto―. Se me había olvidado…

Robin se colocó un sombrero, de un color dorado oscuro, y con un ala algo más ancha de los que habitualmente usaba y del cual colgaba, en la parte de atrás, una buena cantidad de plumas negras porque, ¿para qué llevar solamente una si puedes llevar muchas más?

―Ahora sí que he terminado de vestirme― le dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios y dándole un toque en el pecho al pasar a su lado… y que la hizo detenerse aunque no apartar la mano del pecho del kenshi si no que aquellos dedos parecieron recrearse delineándolo con gran interés―. ¿Pretendes distraer a tus rivales vistiendo así?― le preguntó mientras se volvía a encararle―. Porque debo confesarte que resultas ser una distracción muy apetecible, Zoro.

Sin añadir nada más, y antes de que Zoro pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, si es que pudiera llegar a pensar en acometer acto tan absurdo por su parte, Robin alzó sus labios para acabar cubriendo con ellos los de su nakama. Se perdieron saboreando aquel beso hasta que, como iniciadora, Robin lo dio por terminado. Unos segundos se sucedieron mientras trataba de recuperar su calma habitual, aunque el rubor se le estaba resistiendo. Si llevase su falda la estaría alisando en un gesto de control pero ante la falta de ella se conformaba pasando la mano por sus caderas lo que, si bien pudiera calmarla a ella, no hacía mucho bien a Zoro que debía centrarse en un punto exacto de Robin que no le pudiera alterar. Como no era posible decidió centrarse en el menor de los males y se perdió en el rostro de su nakama.

―Esto no se parece en nada a cuando tuve dieciocho años naturales― se dijo Robin―. Me parece que mi adolescencia busca su revancha ahora que puede.

―No eres tú misma.

Robin le dedicó una, ligeramente entristecida, sonrisa.

―Es quien fui, quien pude haber sido de tener una vida diferente aunque sin la bomba hormonal descontrolada actual puesto que habría sido un cambio paulatino.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y se volvió para dirigirse junto al resto de sus nakama esperando ya para el desembarco una vez atracasen el Sunny.

―Somos quienes acabamos siendo por la suma de nuestras experiencias, para bien o para mal, y has salido bien parada pues podría haber sido mucho peor.

Robin empezó a seguir a Zoro caminando tras sus pasos.

―¿Quieres decir que te gusto como soy?

Entiende la pregunta como gustes.

―No me disgustas― respondió con gesto serio, pero tan malicioso que haría sentirse muy orgullosa a Robin de poder verlo.

Finalmente se colocó a la par con Zoro saludando a un Sanji que la llamaba a gritos desde su posición junto al resto de los mugiwara.

―Una palabra muy larga. Deberías probar a acortarla. Di conmigo,, "me gustas", Zoro.

La vista al frente y las manos descansando, tanto sobre sus katana como en la abertura del abrigo, y el gesto indescifrable en su rostro.

―¿Es una confesión?

El silencio, entre ellos, pareció haber dado por terminada la conversación pero, una vez junto a sus nakama tras atracar el Sunny y antes de que saltasen a tierra, solamente para oídos de Zoro se pudo escuchar una ¿posible? respuesta.

―Tal vez.

Pero instantes antes de saltar Zoro también tuvo algo más que decirle.

―Recuperaré tus años perdidos.

Léase como uno quiera y, por la manera en que sonrió Robin, ella lo hizo a su manera, como siempre lo hace. Tal vez por ello su brazo parecía estirarse y su mano buscar la de Zoro cayendo a su lado hasta que una voz infantil la despertó de sus intenciones. Mini-Nami cruzó entre ellos dos impidiendo cualquier intento de contacto.

_¡Bruja!_

Por supuesto que esto se lo quedó Zoro para sí mismo, no era plan iniciar una pelea con Nami antes del combate contra la Neo Kaigun esta del Z puesto que su nakama resultaría una rival mucho más peligrosa. Pero cualquier atisbo de molestia se le pasó cuando, al aterrizar, Robin que lo hizo a la izquierda de Zoro se paseó delante de él para colocarse a la derecha y si bien es cierto que hizo ademán para tocarle una mano al final no lo hizo pero, en cambio, sus dedos si llegaron a acariciar la empuñadura de Sandai Kitetsu. Si es que esta onna no podía dejar sus _thrills_ en paz ni en estos momentos.

_ Oroka onna, Robin._

_ Kenshi-san, Zoro._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
